


It’s okay, Jay

by omowrites (redhoodwritesjt), redhoodwritesjt



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bruce Wayne is a Good Father, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt/Comfort, I mean obviously it’s JASON, Jason Todd Angst, Jason Todd Gets A Hug, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd pees his pants, Jason pees his pants, Non-Sexual, Nonsexual Omorashi, Omocute, Omorashi, Protective Dick Grayson, Swearing, Tim Drake is so not helpful, he just uses it as an excuse, he tries at least, it doesn’t actually happen, mention of jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodwritesjt/pseuds/omowrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodwritesjt/pseuds/redhoodwritesjt
Summary: Jason attempts to runaway from the manor, but things don’t go as planned... and his brothers spy on him during the entire fiasco.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	It’s okay, Jay

**Author's Note:**

> I finally went back and edited this! Thanks to [crapoftheworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapoftheworld/pseuds/crapoftheworld) for beta reading! I’d love to hear all of your thoughts and constructive criticism :)

Jason groaned as he propped himself up, looking around. He could hear whispering out in the hall and realized the voices belonged to Dick and Bruce. He laid there for a moment, trying to get his bearings as a scowl settled on his face. He silently slid out of bed, pressing his ear to the door.

“I don’t care what you think—No, Dick, quit saying that... Dick, stop! I did what I had to, just leave it at that,” Bruce said, whispering under his breath to Dick.

“B, you knocked him out. What if you, I don’t know, hit him too hard or something?” Dick interjected, voice rising. “Or, bigger question, what the hell are you going to do when he wakes up?”

Jason rolled his eyes, still glowering as he crept toward the window. They wouldn’t have to worry about that because he wouldn’t be here. After pulling on his combat gear and leather jacket, he frowned as he realized he needed to pee.

Normally, he wouldn’t have bothered with being stealthy and wouldn’t have hesitated to slam the door open and let Bruce have it, but right now that wasn’t the case. He had something else on his mind.

Jason had been working on tracking down a gang of notorious criminals for the past week. He and Roy hadn’t been able to find a hit until this morning. They’d been hot on the heels of Chesire when Bruce had gotten word (most likely from Dick) that Jason was out killing more criminals and Batman had intercepted the mission.

Looking back on it, Bruce hadn’t even given him a chance to talk, which had taken him by surprise. He’d just immediately thrown a punch, his fist connecting with Jason’s jaw and knocking him out until night.

Jason pushed the window open, sliding out and not bothering to shut it as he grabbed his bike. He rolled his eyes when he found his keys in his pocket, exactly where he’d left them. He was also startled to see that Batman... he shook his head. Nope, Bruce wouldn’t do that for him, so correction,  _ Roy _ had dropped his motorcycle off at the manor.

Mounting the bike and starting the ignition, he knocked up the speed, aware that once the engine started Dick and Bruce would realize he was escaping. He pressed his foot down hard into the pedal, zooming out onto the street.

Jason made it just past Gotham General, subconsciously squirming on the bike, when something struck his front tire. Whatever it was, it sliced right through the military-grade rubber, and he only knew one weapon capable of doing such a thing: batarangs.

He growled as he lost control of the bike, skidding into a car on the side of the road and sending him sprawling across unforgiving asphalt. A car alarm went off and he stumbled up. His protective suit had taken the brunt of the wreck, but it still left him trying to get his breath back. However, shifting from foot to foot and feeling the growing pressure between his legs, he realized that wasn’t the biggest problem. Taking a step forward, he looked around, trying to spot the man who had thrown the batarangs.

He yelped softly, kicking out as he felt hands suddenly grabbing him from behind. He fired two shots from his gun straight at his enemy’s chest armor, barely managing to adjust his aim and avoid a headshot in time. He stepped back in shock, only to be yanked closer. The shots hadn’t done much to thwart Batman.

“This needs to stop, Red Hood,” the deep voice said, a clear warning hidden behind the words.

“I was trying to save the city effectively. Maybe if you worried more about the criminals and less about me, you’d be able to do the same thing,” Jason shot back in irritation as he tried once again to yank his wrist free from the Batman’s iron grip. 

“Let me go! We had her and now, thanks to your shit, we don’t,” he snarled, still weakened from being knocked out for four hours straight. 

He kicked and thrashed as he was suddenly lifted off of his feet and into the man’s arms. 

“Put me the fuck down!” he demanded, this time sounding more desperate than menacing. He held his gun up. “I’ll shoot you in the neck this time,” he threatened darkly, cocking the pistol up against the thinner, weaker part of the suit.

Bruce was silent as he hauled Jason to the Batmobile, sliding him into the seat and handcuffing him to it before getting in the driver’s seat himself. Jason looked up at Bruce.

“You handcuffed me?” he blurted out, aghast. “I don’t need to be fucking handcuffed! Get these damn things off me!” 

He squirmed, trying to work his way out of them. He finally sighed, sinking against the back of his seat and bouncing his knees up and down.  _ Fuck, I need to pee! _

_________

Nightwing stood on the roof, peering down and tracking the Batmobile as it raced across the streets. 

“Tim, B has Jay,” he reported through his com. 

He’d followed Bruce when he’d left, worried something might happen. Nothing did, but still...

“What’d he do?” Tim’s voice cut across the otherwise quiet Gotham night.

“Who, Jay? He shot B right in the chest and then threatened to shoot him in the neck.” Dick shook his head with an eye roll. “He obviously didn’t.”

“Todd shot father?” Damian’s voice came through the coms, sounding disgruntled.

“Dami?” Dick spluttered. “What are you doing?”

“I was trying to figure out what  _ you _ were doing. You were supposed to take me on patrol,” Damian pointed out. “I’ve been on this channel for exactly thirty minutes and twenty three seconds.”

“You timed yourself?” Tim asked incredulously.

“Well, obviously. I knew I was going to have to say that,” Damian said, dead serious.

“Guys...” Dick interjected. “I’m coming back. Tim, pull up the video footage in the Batcave and we’ll all meet in your room.”

“We’re spying on Todd and father?” Damian asked.

Tim rolled his eyes as he moved from his bed to his computer. “That does seem to be the case, demon brat.”

_________  
  


Jason stared gloomily out the window, completely ignoring the man next to him as he sat fidgeting in his seat. 

“I’m not getting out of this car,” he stated abruptly as they entered the Batcave.

He heard the man huff before he was being dragged out of the Batmobile anyway, kicking and screaming curses. This time, Bruce took one hand cuff off, attaching it to a chair and sitting Jason in it. The man pulled his mask off along with the rest of the suit, leaving him in a normal set of black combat gear.

Jason tensed as Bruce came closer, before he felt hands pulling off his mask as well. He growled, jerking backwards, but his face was already completely revealed. 

“I fucking hate you,” he snarled, squirming frantically in his seat. 

“Jason...” Bruce said, cutting off his angry ranting, voice steady and firm. “I’m your father whether you will accept it or not. I won’t have you going around the city killing people. I won’t have you become a criminal.” 

This time, there was definitely a hint of anger in his voice. 

“I’m done telling you the same thing over and over, only for you to ignore my words. It’s too much and I’m putting my foot down,” he said, pinching his brow in frustration. “Until I can trust you, you’re not leaving the manor. Because I don’t want my son going to prison or Arkham or worse...”

Jason zoned out, not listening to much of Bruce’s speech. He pressed his thighs together, working his knees back and forth as he bit his lip. He really needed to pee now, but he didn’t want to admit that to Bruce. It made him feel small and childish that he would have to ask for that. Another twenty minutes passed, and he wasn’t sure what the man was still going on about. He felt a sudden jet of pee leak out, soaking his underwear. 

Before he could stop himself, he’d pressed a hand to his crotch to stop the flow, but not before he felt the dampness leak through to his hand.  _ Oh God, this can’t be happening. I am not pissing myself in front of  _ **_him_ ** _ … or ever. _

“Jason, what the hell?” Bruce demanded, stepping back in surprise.

“I’m jerking off,” he replied bluntly, knowing that it would piss the man off.

“You’re  _ what? _ Jason, this is insane! This has to stop… now.”

Bruce trailed off after reaching down to pull Jason’s hand from his crotch and his eyes knit together in confusion, slowly working their way up to meet Jason’s.

“You have to have an erection to jerk off,” Bruce thought aloud. “Which means...” he stepped back, eyes scanning Jason. “You have to pee or you’re just trying to irritate me. I’m going to guess it’s the former” he said, finally catching onto the squirms.

“I don’t have to pee.” Jason muttered, but he couldn’t stop his squirming as more pee followed, wetting the front of his black pants.

“Fine, you don’t have to pee,” Bruce agreed, playing along. “Sit still then,” he demanded. “Or I’ll handcuff your other hand as well.”

Jason glared back at Bruce, but forced himself to still his movements. He could feel pee slowly leaking out and he lifted his hips off the chair, desperately trying to stop it.

_________  
  


“Oh my god... is he peeing himself?” Tim asked gleefully, leaning forward and looking at his screen.

“Todd? Hmph, no way... wha- what? Todd really is urinating all over himself,” Damian said, making a disgusted face.

Tim scoffed.

“What? You don’t happen to remember the particular patrol I went on with you and B? I’m pretty sure you were the one who ended up pissing himself.”

Damian’s face went red and he glared at Tim.

“Shut up, Drake,” he snapped.

“Would you both stop?” Dick asked, his eyes knit with worry as he stared at the screen.

_________  


“Jay, just let me help.” Bruce sighed as he walked closer to the boy after he saw what was happening.

Jason finally gave up, shoving his hand back into his crotch and not looking up at Bruce. 

“I don’t want your help,” he said, voice shaking. 

He did though, he craved it. He wanted it all to be like it had been before everything. He swallowed hard as he felt his vision go blurry with tears.

Bruce hesitated, before undoing the handcuffs and tossing them to the floor. He didn’t think Jason would make it up to the bathroom, but he didn’t voice his thoughts. He placed a hand on Jason’s back and when there wasn’t much protest, save for a small growl, he helped the boy stand up.

“I don’t think I can do it,” Jason whimpered. He actually  _ whimpered _ . His shoulders shook as more pee soaked down his pants, leaving them wet to the knee. He swallowed back a sob.

Bruce watched, eyes furrowing in concern. 

“It’s okay, Jay,” he assured the boy, his demeanor having completely changed.

Jason felt his body giving up, but he determinedly tried to stop the inevitable anyway. The pee streamed through his pants, puddling onto the floor. After what seemed like ages, it finally tapered off, leaving him standing there, soaked. He shivered, wrapping his arms around himself and barely holding back the tears. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Jason completely tensed up when he felt arms around him, embracing and comforting him. At first, he was startled and tried to pull away, but then he finally sank into the touch, resting his head against the man’s chest as he felt the tears start to fall.

__________  
  


All three of them watched silently before Tim activated the speakers in the Batcave.

“Tim, no, what the hell are you doing?” Dick hissed, his voice resonating along the walls of the Batcave. “Shit...”

“Double shit,” Damian muttered.

“Damian, don’t swear,” Dick scolded, flinching a bit as he watched Jason fly away from Bruce and stare up at the camera.

He was frantically wiping tears from his eyes, his gaze quickly turning into a glare. 

“Were you watching the whole time?” he yelled up at them.

“I was worried about you, little wing,” Dick said softly. “Are you okay?”

“Of course I’m okay, dickhead,” Jason retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Oh, he’s definitely okay now,” Tim said.

“I can still hear you, Replacement!” Jason snapped.

Bruce glanced up at the camera.

“Tim, turn the damn thing off and all of you just come down here like normal people,” he demanded, the flicker of a fond smile playing across his face. 


End file.
